Pink Key-tana (Moses' Universe)
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! The Pink Key-tana is one of the three Key-tanas in the video-game world of Prime Empire. It is needed to unlock the final boss fight and 100% complete 'Prime Empire. The other two Key-tanas are the Orange and Yellow ones. History Early History The Pink Key-tana, along with the Orange and Yellow ones were already in the base game in Prime Empire. It was the fans' least favorite Key-tana because of its abilities which sometimes angered the player when another player used the Key-tana. The Pink Key-tana was originally found in the Forest of Resentment area in Prime Empire. It was in the very middle of the forest, sitting on the pedestal in the heart of a very small maze. After the 3.85 patch notes, which was when Legendary Games made the Key-tanas obtainable only by completing Key-tana boss fights, the Pink Key-tana was made to be the last Key-tana to be collected. Thus, the Key-tana boss fight was also made the last one to be reached by players. Very few players were able to reach the Pink Key-tana because it was the third Key-tana obtainable and the boss fight to earn it was hard. The Pink Key-tana and the other two remained the same for a few months. Legendary Games then updated the Key-tanas' appearances and made them possess more Key-like elements. They were not changed or tweaked after that. Late History When the ninja sucked themselves into Prime Empire' ''to save the trapped children who played the game, they journeyed through the video-game world to obtain the three Key-tanas. The third and last Key-tana boss fight they encountered was of course than the one for the Pink Key-tana. After the ninja successfully completed the boss fight, each of the ninja used the Pink Key-tana's abilities during the Final Boss Fight. Nya liked the Pink Key-tana very much and claimed it for herself. When the ninja challenged Lethandral, they seemingly defeated him and successfully placed the three Key-tanas on the Imperial Pedestal. Then, the ninja tried to combine their elemental powers to erase Lethandral from existence, but he barely survived because he had sneakily stolen the Pink Key-tana. Then, he used the Electric Fire Energy Beam Generation ability to weaken the ninja long enough open a portal to Ninjago and lead his army there. Lethandral ruled Ninjago for a long time until Jay discovered his Forbidden Lightning Powers, erased Lethandral from existence with them and destroyed the Lethandral's Army and the Rat legion. The ninja kept the three Key-tanas after those events. Abilities * '''Rolling Thunder Missiles- The Pink Key-tana is able to call in several rows of missiles that hit the ground sequentially in front of the player which land in a 6x6 square. * Technokinesis- The Pink Key-tana is able to overload and power electrical devices or systems. Things like vehicles and computers work with the Pink Key-tana. * Electric Fire Energy Beam Generation- The Pink Key-tana is able to generate a continuous beam of magenta-colored electric fire energy. * Electric Fire Energy Drainage- The Orange Key-tana is able to drain electric fire energy into its blade. It can also drain incoming electric fire energy projectiles/beams. Appearance The Pink Key-tana is almost identical to the other three, except that its blade color is pink/magenta. There are some square and rectangle bumps on the blade. The tip of the blade looks like a cross, acting as if it would slot in to a key-hole. When a player successfully completes the third Key-tana boss fight, the Pink Key-tana will appear on its pedestal right where the boss had been defeated. Notable Users * Ninja ** Kai ** Jay ** Cole ** Zane ** Lloyd ** Nya * Emperor Lethandral * Digi Imperialian (formerly) * X-tron Gamer 1234 (formerly) Trivia * A few fans once confused it to be the Purple Key-tana. * The boss fight to earn this Key-tana is Zeuronika's Technology Lair. * Most fans consider this Key-tana to be the most powerful Key-tana on a scale of power * Before '''Prime Empire' ''was originally released, Legendary Games wanted to make the Pink Key-tana obtainable by winning a parkour course. * The Pink Key-tana is also known as the Magenta Key-tana Gallery Category:Miscellaneous Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Fan Weapons Category:Objects Category:Fan Objects Category:Ninjago Season 12 Category:Season 12